Future Diary
by SolarrMcleod
Summary: The city of Lakeview. Diaries that tell the future. Twelve strangers competing in a survival game where the last standing will win the throne of being the god of time and space. Courtney finds herself caught in the middle of a death match, and must use her diary to save herself from Dead Ends, and be the sole survivor. Otherwise, she'll be meeting her end. Who will win?


A Hispanic teenager clenched the pencil in her hand tightly, and with the other, brushes back her brown medium length brown hair in confusion, growling. She flicked the next page and typed a few numbers into the calculator on the desk beside her, and after checking the back of the book, was frustrated with getting the incorrect answer. "God damn it! What the hell is the answer to this question?"

"I shouldn't have missed so much school," she let out a deep sigh, and felt a vibration in her pocket. She was in the middle of a hefty study period, and didn't need any distraction which given history, would be an abusive text message from the popular girls in her high school, she continued facing the textbook, confused.

BUZZ. BUZZ. Another message. "What the hell do they want this time?" Courtney grouched, and had already lost her focus, so there was no harm in seeing what it was. Pulling out her flip phone from her pocket, which was clearly outdated, she opened up the text messages she had received.

"Slut." Her dark eyes rolled into the back of the head, used to the constant abuse. "Real mature, Heather. Stupid twit." She muttered under her breath, angry, and then noticed another messaged she had received, but it was from a different sender. "Huh?" She raised her eyebrows, opening the message.

She reads the message, "8:07pm. I study for the upcoming math test, but to no avail. The answer was 3, which I ultimately had to text Kitty for, but she gave me the wrong answer of 5. Surprise... She had already done her work." Courtney re-checked the time, not remembering writing this diary entry. 8:05pm. Sunday. 6th of July.

"What sort of stupid prank is this?" Courtney looked at the next question, and decided to ring up Kitty. Dialing her number, she held the phone against her ear, waiting for a response. "Hello, Kit?"

"Hey Courtney, what's up?" A sweet voice was heard over the other line, presumably Kitty. "You like, never call during your cram sessions. What do you need? I've already done my work."

Courtney paused for a few seconds, trying to process the accuracy of the message, but then remembered she was still in a call and continued with the conversation. "Hey, what did you get for Question 6? I'm completely stuck on it."

"Oh, yeah, that. That was a tough cookie to crack." She replied, and Courtney could hear her flicking through the pages of her notebook. "Ahah! Oh, that, I got uh... 5. I didn't check my answer though, so you're welcome to do that for me."

Courtney checked the back of the textbook, looking through the answers. It was 3, which wasn't the number Kitty gave her, but coincides with the text message she had received just before. "Alright, thanks Kit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you ACTUALLY show, girl!" Kitty's tone was somewhat disapproving. "I know Heather's sooo bitchy, but you should have come last week. If you fail this test, don't be blaming me, alright Court?"

"Haha, I'll be fine." Courtney smiled, happy to actually have a friend on her side. "Goodnight, Kitty." She hung up the phone, placing it down. It was only 8:08pm, but Courtney's mind was flooded with so many thoughts. What was the possibility of her getting a text message of the future which was incredibly accurate?

All of this thinking was giving her a migraine, so Courtney switched of the lamp and walked back onto her bed, shutting her eyes. She had to get some sleep early, she needed all the energy she could get for the following test. "Goodnight, Courtney," she muttered to herself, as she snuggled up to the closest pillow.

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

The buzzing of her 8:00AM alarm had awoken her from her sleep, and her arm desperately pushed against her bed, ultimately onto the side table in order to stop the alarm, and keep herself sane. Courtney yawned, and stretched out her arms, not feeling good for the exam she had coming up. Something was different.

This morning, there was no mother around to waltz into her room, and warn her of how she needed to get up now, or she'd be late. Her mother was out on one of her frequent business trips for the rest of the week, so Courtney would be lonely. She somehow managed to find the strength to get out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and her hair, Courtney spat the mouthwash out into the sink, and overheard another buzzing sound. She lifted the phone from out of her pocket, and opened up to see another diary entry. "8:12AM. Some creep bumps into me while I'm walking to school. They look really shady, and just threaten me and run off."

"What the hell?" Courtney deleted the message, shoving her phone back into her pocket, remembering the text that she had received last night. Was her phone telling her the future or something? Why? Or is this some big elaborate plan, that someone so obsessed with her would have had to have orchestrated?

Whatever the cause, Courtney ignored it and continued on with her regular day. After finishing breakfast and getting dressed, she walked out of her house, locking the door, and walked down her street in an attempt to get to school.

8:11AM. In one minute, she was scheduled to come into contact with some stranger down her street. She was conflicted, not sure whether this would come true or not, and continued making her way down her street. Her family was relatively wealthy, so she lived in the upper class district of Lakeview. It wouldn't make sense for some shady creep to be living in this district, so she tried connecting any dots to prove that this encounter would be unlikely.

Courtney had neared the end of her street, and it was 8:12 Am. No encounter. Right as she reached the exit of the street, preparing to turn right to head to school, she felt a strange figure bump up against her, and took a few steps back. "Agh!" She shrieked in shock.

A young man, who couldn't have been more than a few years older than her, who had dirty blonde hair, a beanie, and worse a jacket and blue pants. He was panting, clearly startled, and whipped out a red pocket knife, pointing it at her. "S-stay the hell away from me, I'm w-warning you!"

He stuttered multiple times, taking deep breaths, and his widened eyes made direct contact with her. He was paralyzed in fear, and could only just break out of it and dashed down the street, heading away from her. "What the hell?" Courtney brushed herself off, and continued walking. It had come true. It wasn't a lie. What if her phone was really telling the future?

BUZZ. Another message. She reads it to herself. "8:13AM. I meet Kitty running down the street to catch up with me, and she tells me of how Trent was totally flirting with her last night. I wish I could even get a text back." What the hell? Only Courtney knew of Kitty's crush, and it would be unlikely for someone else to be pranking her with this information.

8:13AM. As soon as it hits that time, she overhears footsteps dashing at her, and looks over, noticing an Asian teenager with her black hair in two ponytails. "Hey, Courtney! Wait for me!" It was true.

* * *

He shut the wooden door behind him, leaning against it and dropping down. "Stay the hell away from me!" He shouted out, shoving his beanie across his head. He could barely catch his breath, his eyes widened, barely blinking, and was clearly traumatized from something. BUZZ. He heard a vibration in his pocket, and pulled the phone out.

"8:07AM. The landlord is heading down the road, angered. Potential threat." His eyes widened reading this, confused. He had been getting a number of random texts the day, all similar to those. "L-leave me alone... God... Jesus... whatever you are..."

Tears dropped from his eyes, which he wiped away, and heard a vehicle pulling in. He stood up, peeking out the hole in his door, noticing a familiar vehicle pulling it. It was his landlord. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath, looking through his wallet, with only a few dollars spare change.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "Shawn, are you in there? Open the door! We need to talk!" A stern's woman's voice was overheard, and Shawn was petrified, leaning against the door.

"Go away. I c-can't talk right now!" Shawn yelled back out, shaking his head. It can't be real. These thoughts flooded his head, and he overlooked the message. Possible threat. If the phone predicted she could arrive, would it be right about her status?

"I'm giving you your last warning to pay up, or you're fucking evicted!" She continued banging on the door forcefully, startling Shawn. "Now open up the damn door, now, or I'm going to be sending the authorities here to MAKE you leave."

Shawn slid back up the door, resting his hands on the doorknob. His hands were firmly on the pocketknife in his trousers, and twisted the knob, unlocking the door. He turned back, facing the dark skinned woman, who was practically shooting daggers in her eyes, which frightened him.

She peeked through what she could see. "Typical this place is a dump. What's up with your eyes, have you been doing illicit drugs?" She folded her arms, disapproving."

"N-no ma'am..." He clenched the knife tighter behind his back.

"Calm. I just need the money, and I'm out of your hair. Did you really think you could put this off forever?" She smirked, and attempted to put his hand on his shoulder. "I just want to help, Shawn!"

He brushed her off, horrified. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Shawn!" She tried to grab him again, to help snap him out of it. Suddenly, she felt an aching pain in her chest, and looked down, noticing a red pocketknife forced deep into her body, fresh blood oozing out of the wound.

She looked back up, coughing out blood, but couldn't formulate a proper sentence. Shawn shook his head, horrified. "I'm s-sorry... I didn't... I w-warned you..."

She dropped onto the floor, lifeless, as blood continued to leak out, and Shawn panicked. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... I... I killed her..." He had to take control of the situation before anyone saw, and tugged at her arm, dragging her into his house, and slammed the door shut as he burst into tears at what he had done.

* * *

"Kudos to actually showing up today," spoke a tall Asian-American teenager, with long black hair, a short top and mini-jeans, staring down at Courtney through the high school hallways, "I mean, if I were as embarrassing as you, I'd probably hide out another week since I'm a moron who can't handle the consequences."

She was frustrated with being attacked like this in public, but Courtney wasn't just going to stand down and let it happen. "Wow Heather, because being sent a bunch of childish text messages by you and your middle school posse is going to do much."

She smirked, as Courtney gulped. "Kept your annoying ass absent for five days. Now tell me Courtney, when did you grow the balls to actually respond to me?" She laughed. "I mean, with that Adam's Apple, they should have dropped a long time ago." Heather chuckled, and two cheerleaders standing beside her, one brunette and the other blonde, laughed. "Ew, Amy, Taylor, your laughs are disgusting."

"Hm, coming from the one with the man shoulders bigger than the hemispheres, I'll gladly take that compliment." Courtney smirked, as Kitty cheered her on, and brushed past the clique, "now if you'll excuse me, I have some campaigning to do."

Courtney was running for class president, and was clearly up against Heather, who would do anything she could to make her life miserable. Lakeview High School was going to be run by Courtney, and not Heather. She believed it. Courtney walked up to her math class, sitting down.

As the test papers were being handed out, Courtney heard a buzzing from in her pocket. Luckily her phone was on vibrate, or it could have alerted the class. She looked around to make sure no one would notice, and pulled it out. "9:04AM. The answers to the math test which I got all correct... Who would have guessed?" She read the text in her head, which seemed to be another entry from her diary, albeit from the future.

"What?" She muttered under her breath. Were these true? Everything that was recorded in her diary had turned it to be accurate, so it wouldn't be a surprise to have it all turn out correct. "Okay, maybe a few answers." She didn't want to rely on all of them incase it were wrong, and her marks got dragged down, and saw as answers she had written without cheating had matched with the ones in her phone.

After finishing the test and handing the paper into her teacher, Courtney rested her head on the desk. 9:45AM. Math was still going, and she had nothing to do but sit in silence and rest while she awaited on the class to finish and to get her results back.

Her eyes shut, and she appeared to have been daydreaming. Courtney looked around and found herself in a room tinged with purple. It appeared to have been old and spherical, and in the center, held a large chair where a mysterious figure roamed. He was Deus ex machina. Courtney had always had a fascination with mythology, and used to daydream about talking to the God of space and time during her earlier years in life, when she was much lonelier.

From her imagination, he was a large being, and appeared to be one of a skeleton. He wore a thick black cloak, and on top of his mask was a crown. "Hello Courtney," his deep, omniscient voice broke the silence, "it's been a while since we've met."

"Hey Deus." She smirked. "I've felt much less lonely, so the need for imaginary friends has grown old."

He looked down at her, making eye contact, which somewhat intimidated her. "What makes you think that this is all just imaginary?" He pulled back, tending to his work. "If I really am the God of Space and Time, wouldn't it make sense that I would have the power to manifest myself in your consciousness?"

"Whatever." Courtney sighed, stretching her arms. "Listen, my phone's diary has been updating itself since last night with these journal entries about the future, and all of them have come true. What's the deal with that, huh, God?"

"You have blessed with a Future Diary." Deus was simple when it came to explaining what she was going through. "You've been personally selected by me to become a diary holder. Randomly, it'll update with your future. It's all part of a big game, which I'm sure you'll find out soon. I'll explain..."

Courtney raised her eyebrows, confused. "Big game?"

But before she could continue discussing in her mind with Deus, she heard a loud thumping on her dusk, and immediately jumped up. Looking straight, she saw her math teacher place down her text paper on her desk and walked off. "Alright..." She lifted up the paper, and looked at the front. "100... Are you kidding me?" She muttered under her breath.

That meant all of the answers she had cheated off had come true. This diary wasn't just a fluke. No one could have been pranking her this seriously. Courtney was accomplished, but felt guilty knowing she had cheated on the test. But her diary alluded that she would have gotten all the answers correctly anyway, so she tried to trick her mind into thinking she was innocent.

* * *

Courtney sat down in front of the school by the fountain, and looked desperately at her phone, awaiting another update, and too, was processing everything going on. What exactly was Deus talking about? Was he a real God? And why exactly was she blessed with a phone that could predict the future?

"Hello? Earth to Courtney?" Kitty tapped her shoulder, and Courtney eventually snapped out of it.

She smiled, looking over to her friend. "Oh, hey Kit."

"So, how did you do on the math exam?" She questioned Courtney, and continued. "I know you were cramming last night and even needed my help, so, did you like totally flop out, or pull it out of the bag?"

"Yeah Court, how did you do?" Spoke a blonde teenage male from in front of her. "I totally bombed it dudes!"

The blonde girl in his lap pecked him on the cheek. "It's alright Geoff, I know you at least passed, baby. You're a smartie."

"Nah, Bridgette, you've got all the brains in this duo!" He chuckled, giving her a kiss back. Kitty and Courtney gagged, not wanting to be a part of this. "Oh, sorry you all had to witniss that dudes."

"Yeah, I think we're used to it by now." Kitty rolled her eyes, and took a selfie by the fountain, dragging Courtney into it who was reluctant. After a few snaps, she came back to her senses, and realised what she was going to say. "Oh, right. How did you go, Courtney?"

"I got 100." Courtney spoke in a monotone voice.

Bridgette gasped. "No way!" She broke away from the kiss with her boyfriend. "Are you serious? Go you!"

"Yeah dudette! You rock!" Geoff added.

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "I'm shocked you aren't gloating about this. I mean, it is you! But congratulations girl! Victory selfie?"

She put her arm around Courtney, attempting to drag her into the shot once again, but Courtney was reluctant to do so. "Um, being fair, you already took like twenty in anticipation of my results." But Kitty still snapped a few more, and Courtney sighed.

"Look at those pigs. BARF." Spoke a brunette girl in a Lakeview High Cheerleader's outfit, laughing. "Amy, don't you just agree?"

"They look like a bunch of attention hogs." Amy giggled. "Honestly Taylor, they'd be more suited at a petting zoo, flopping around in the mud. I mean, have you seen her hips? It's like an earthquake every time she moves."

Heather lead the two, continuing to walk. "Come on ladies, don't even make eye contact with those freaks."

Courtney noticed two goth students walking by. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Grim Reaper and his undead bride?" Amy scoffed. "Don't you two have like, souls to collect or something? You're about as pale as you are interesting!"

The shorter, female goth gave her a blank expression, which confused the three girls. She brushed her black and white hair back. "I'm sorry, were those supposed to be insults because I am flattered. Thanks, I guess." She mumbled in a deep tone.

"Don't pay attention to them, Crimson." The taller male goth, with black and red hair spoke, putting his arm on her shoulder. "They don't understand our superior lifestyle."

"What kind of name is Crimson?" Taylor attempted to harass the teens. "Are you like, a marker or something, because that'd be the only bright things going for you in your sad, pathetic lives, working at the graveyard or something. GROSS!"

Crimson rolled her eyes. "How cute. These fools think brightness is something to be proud of. How cute. We hate cute." She looked up at the male goth. "Ennui, can you handle these boring mortals?"

"Ick." Ennui replied, and glared at them, which creeped them out. "Hey, you want to see the photos Crimson and I snapped of that dead body that washed up on shore that the media was on a frenzy about?" Ennui pulled out his mobile device, but the girls instantly took a few steps back.

"You're crazy, let's get out of here." Heather spoke, and the two girls trailed behind her, leaving the goths alone.

"Wow Ennui, morbid job of scaring away those posers." Crimson congratulated him. "Don't get happy at all I complimented you, because that's horrifying... now I'm sad we don't have photos of the dead body."

Ennui looked her in the eyes. "Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure we'll find something much more entertaining to make fun of. Don't get colour in your face."

Courtney had watched on, entertained. "I can't believe those clowns got served by the freakshows of this school."

"Hey, the goths aren't so bad." Kitty defended them. "At least they're decent people."

* * *

The bell had rung, but Courtney was one of the last people to leave the school. She had stayed back, hanging out flyers to promote her class president campaign. She left the school grounds by herself, opting to not walk with her friends. She stuck to herself as she walked down the quiet roads of Lakeview, heading to her home.

BUZZ. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath, realising she had gotten another update in her journal. "Dead End? 3:34PM. I'm stabbed in the chest by Third, that shady kid I bumped into earlier at my house." What the hell? Was this serious?

Courtney scanned the distance, looking down her street and noticed a familiar figure walking fast down it. "Shit!" She came to a realisation that he must have been waiting for her to kill her. She turned back, running back down the street.

Looking right, she turned, heading down into the city district of town. She kept running and running, and noticed that she still had the dead end flag, although it didn't specify where she would be murdered. She tried to get into a spot as public as possible, so incase someone was following her, they would divert attention to themselves.

However, it was getting dark early, and people were heading home, so most of the streets she ran down had been cleared. She stopped, panting, waiting to catch her breath, and continued on her trek turning down another street, only to collide with a man, and was knocked onto her back.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Courtney rubbed her head, and looked up, noticing who she had come into contact with. "Ennui? What the hell are you doing?"

"Eugh. You touched me. Don't let your happiness infect me. I'd rather die." He took a few steps back, and Courtney brushed herself off. "Why were you running? I could see the fear in your face. It was delicious. You're lucky my heart is being donated to Crimson, or I might have made a move on you just then."

Courtney raised her eyebrows, and looked at her phone. "It's nothing, really!"

BUZZ. Courtney noticed that her future had changed. "DEAD END. Both Ennui and I are murdered by third."

"I recognize that soothing sound." He gasped, looking down at Courtney's phone, where he could just make out the words on her screen before she hid it back. "You're a diary holder, aren't you?"

He pulled out his phone, as Courtney tried her hardest to defend herself, and was shocked to think if he was another diary holder. "No, it's just a journal of mine... weird Fanfiction I've written... ahuh... yeah..." She took a few steps back, but he grabbed onto her before she could leave, despite her attempts to pull away.

"Dead end, you're facing. How hardcore. I would hate it if it weren't so dark." He showed her his phone's journal entries. "I've got a death wish too."

"You mean, you're a diary holder too?" Courtney gasped, and looked around to see if she was still being followed.

"Not for long if we don't kill Third." Ennui looked out, and noticed an alley. "Run. Try not to show emotion, because otherwise, I think I'll be sick. You're lucky I'm here to help you, as luck is disgusting, and so are happy normal people like you."

Courtney took off into the nearby alley, and Ennui followed her in. They ran down the closed space between two buildings, which got darker and darker as they reared the end. "So, how do we kill him, if it comes to it?"

"Drain him of his blood." Ennui spoke in a monotone voice, almost showing a change in tone he was that excited to say that. "It'd be delicious."

"You're such a creep!" Courtney snapped back at him.

"Deus told me if you destroy their phones, it'll kill them. Our lives are linked to it. It's a lovely metaphor if you ask me, and I hate poetry that isn't from the days of The Great Plague. That's real." Ennui replied. "Otherwise, normal beautiful murder tactics will work."

So Deus was real, Courtney thought to herself, and wasn't just an imaginary friend she had since childhood. "Do you hear that?"

They both looked down the alley, and noticed a shadow approaching, who held out a blade in his hand. "Crap, crap! We gotta' get outta' here! Give me a lift!" Courtney noticed an escape ladder, but she couldn't reach it, and needed assistance from Ennui.

"Ugh. I don't want to touch you, but whatever." Ennui calmly boosted her on his shoulders, while she panicked to reach the ladder, and pulled it down. "You go first. I wouldn't mind feeling a pleasurable stab wound to the chest. It's been my dream in life!"

Courtney climbed up the medal bars, and looked down to Ennui, as Shawn had gotten closer. "Climb up, you idiot!" She yelled out to him, and climbed as fast she could, and found herself opening a fire escape door, and shutting it behind Ennui as they kept him out. "Where the hell do we go from here?"

She panted, and could hear him try to unlock the door. "Let's get to the rooftops... it's out and open. We're sitting ducks in here, and not in the good way."

"There's a good way?" Courtney gasped, and could hear him desperately attempting to break through the door, and decided she needed to escape fast. "Eugh, let's go!" the two ran through the old hotel building, and found themselves climbing the staircase to the top of the building as fast as they could. Once they reached the top, Courtney checked her phone, still having the DEAD END flag.

"Wow. We're still going to die. All this effort wasted." Ennui grumbled. "I could have been disemboweled by now. I hate everything."

"What the hell do we do now?" Courtney kicked the floor, both horrified and angered. "We can't just let him kill us!"

Ennui sighed. "Then we fight."

"He's got a knife, we've got nothing!" She yelled back out to him, scared for her life.

"We can predict the future." Ennui pulled out his phone. "My diary says that you'll be shoved off the edge of this building, and fall to your death. I find it slightly amusing to watch. But that's besides the point. Stay away from edges, let him be the one to fall."

Courtney began to think as she took a few steps back, and managed to approach the edge, and knew she needed a plan, as those always worked best for her. "Let's make him the one to tumble off!"

"What do you mean?" Ennui looked out, hearing Third's footsteps becoming louder and louder as he got nearer.

Courtney pulled out some lotion from her bag, and poured it on the floor in front of her beside the edge of the building, where she'd stand. "Let's lure him here, and give him a little push off the edge. He'll be slipping to his death."

"You know, I always hated you, but this dark side... it's somewhat satisfactory." Ennui spoke. "You be the bait. I'll watch from a distance."

Ennui stood behind a few crates, and Courtney took a few steps forward, gulping. She was horrified, and had little faith in her plan, which was unusual for her. But she needed to do something, as anything is always better than nothing. Her future diary had been a string of good luck until now, and she needed to avoid the DEAD END and continue on with her life.

Suddenly, she saw the man kick the door down. He was the same person she had saw earlier that morning. "H-hi..." Courtney was paralyzed in fear.

"Shut up, shut up!" Shawn slapped himself across the face. "Don't listen to him!" He seemed to have talking to himself, which weirded Courtney out.

"YOU!" He pointed the knife down at her. "Don't judge me!" He started running down at Courtney, who shook out of it, and took a few steps back. "You're one of them, one of them! I can't trust you!"

His delusions were horrifying, and Courtney needed to make sure she wasn't the one falling off the edge. as Shawn trailed her, she noticed the lotion she had left on the ground before her, and ran just beside it, so she wouldn't be slipping. She reached the edge and turned back, and watched as Shawn went straight through it, holding out his knife, ready to plunge it into her chest.

"Agh!" He couldn't stand still and kept sliding, and watched as he began to plummet face forward. He swung his knife around, which slashed across Courtney's arm, and she screamed as the blood began to pour it, but was relieved as he went face force, falling off the building.

Ennui walked over, and watched as he collided with the ground, blood splattering everywhere from what they could see. Suddenly, his body looked as if it were getting torn apart in a black hole, stretching and pulling apart until it suddenly vanished, leaving only a pool of blood, his knife and phone.

"That was close..." Courtney snuffled, looking down at her wound. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ennui snapped a few photos of it. "It looks beautiful, it's a lovely look for you. I'm not one for fashion, as that's bright and disgusting, but I'm sure Crimson would appreciate this."

"Thanks... thanks for saving me, I guess." Courtney sighed.

"Don't give me your pity. That's disgusting." He walked off, and Courtney held her hand over her wound, and decided to call an ambulance.

Watching from out her apartment window, Heather noticed Courtney walking off from the top off the building, and remembered her being there as the strange man fell to his death, and body disappeared. "What the hell is going on?" She muttered, and slammed her curtains shut.

* * *

Courtney found herself dreaming again of Deus, but the scenery was different. It looked as if they were all on pedestals in the sky all in a circle, as Deus hovered above them in his chair. She noticed the shadows of 10 other people, with one spot two from her which read DEAD END.

"Pleasure to meet you, First!" Spoke a short shadow across from Crimson, who was quite plump in nature, known as Fifth. "Your evilness is no match to mine, though!"

A shadow of that which appeared to be a woman also spoke, who went by as Ninth. "You won't be making the podium. You might be first, but you'll be the second to bite the dust! Mark my words!" Spoke the woman.

"I make an exception not to hit girls, but, if you're as good as you're hyped to be, I'm sure I could make an exception." Another one of the shadows spoke known as Tenth, this time a male and had a visible Mohawk, and cracked his knuckles.

"Now that you're all here, it's time for me to go over the survival game once again to keep things in your mind." Deus spoke. "Let's go over one of the more obvious topics, your future diaries. You all once had regular journals which you updated, but these now have much more capabilities, acting as a window to the future of up to ninety days."

"May I ask a question, Deus?" A short girl with long hair from what Courtney could make out of the shadow spoke.

Deus nodded, granting her permission. "Speak your mind, eighth."

"I observed my diary rewriting itself upon multiple occasions. What's the meaning of this, may I ponder?" She replied, in a soft tone.

"Your diaries will change if the future changes, based on actions by yourself or other diaries." Deus continued to explain. "For example, if you were to trip and get injured in the future, you would be forewarned of the time this would occur, and would have the opportunity to take steps to avoid it. If you avoid it, the timeline of which the catastrophe occuring has been left, and a new future begins, and your diary also changes to meet the changes."

"Wow." Courtney muttered under her breath, unaware of this survival game, and all of its mechanics.

"Once a diary user is slated to kill another, a death entry is given in the victim's diary, with the words DEAD END as a warning." Deus continued to explain.

"Sha-please," spoke a male three spots down from Courtney, "how are we supposed to know who to kill when we don't even know each other's identities? I call this fixed, I tell you! It's all rigged against me!"

"The identities of your fellow players can be deduced by your diaries." Deus answered his question. "Unveiling your opponents will severely compromise their position. Find them and flag a dead end, and do whatever you can to murder them. You, first!" Deus looked down at Courtney, frightening her. "Your death at the hands of third was written in stone, yet you defied the odds, and third was killed instead."

Courtney gulped, looking down at the other figures, who were eyeing her down. From this, she could recognize the shadow of Ennui, staring directly at her.

"The person who wins the Survival Game will be granted my throne, and take my place as the God of Space and Time." He widened his arms to add effect to what he was saying. "Look around you. Only eleven are left. Fight for control of the Universe and destroy your enemies!"

"Yeesh, first thing's first you might say!" Came the voice of a girl, known as 12th, before she faded from the meeting.

"I admire your vicious murderous skills, but other than that, you're plain and need to die. Hopefully I'll be the one to watch as your heart stops to beat." Eleventh comments, before fading away too.

"Whatever, just a fluke." Tenth replied, too fading away.

Ninth chuckled before fading away. "I'll crush you, first!"

Eighth replied, much more kind in nature. "I do wish you the best of luck, first. This game is cruel and immoral." She faded away.

"Why are you all riding on first? I'm the real threat in this game." Flexed a tall buff male, known as seventh. "See you in hell, lady!" He faded.

"Nuh-uh, fourth is the strongest!" Fourth too flexed his muscles, before fading away.

"Oh please, evil conquers all!" Fifth manically laughed before fading away.

Second looked over at first, with a smirk, and she spoke. "Good luck first, you're going to need it, because I'm going to win." She faded away.

"This meeting has been adjourned!" Deus spoke, disappearing, as Courtney's facial expression was that of horror.


End file.
